


if you don't dream big

by DefiantDreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants a Warlock. The obvious choice would be Dean, and Misha—his partner—agrees. Except the Warlock that keeps appearing in his dreams seems a much better choice. Jared can’t pick between Dean and Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you don't dream big

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Ragnarok Online, except more advanced. It’s like, you’re connected to this thing so that you could do more than the usual. How do I explain this? Whatever happens to you in the game, happens to you in real life. Except, well, you don’t die. And the wounds don’t transfer on to real life, but you’d feel sore. And you can feel the pain your character experiences. Time runs the same. You can dream, get sick, get hungry, rip your clothes, step on other people’s feet, make facial expressions and have allergic reactions. It’s like living in an alternate universe where you can always bring yourself back to the real world. Written for the Fantasy and Supernatural: Sword & Sorcery square for au_bingo

February 20, 2020

“I need a Warlock.” Jared said mournfully as he stuck his sword in the ground. Misha, his Arch Bishop, rolled his eyes. “What, I’m not enough?” He said, sounding a little insulted. Jared sighed and kicked him.

“Misha, you’re awesome, but I need someone with elemental skills and what not. Remember when we worked with Jeff in that quest? We were awesome. We were invincible.” Jared replied, sounding almost starstruck at the memory.

“Not without my healing and protection.” Misha said, grinning. “Besides, I do have elemental skills…” He added, pouting a bit. Jared gave him a look. “Kind of… Not really.” Misha amended. 

“Aqua Benedicta is not much of an elemental skill, Misha.” Jared said slowly.

“Hey! That Holy Water saved your life.” Misha said, slapping his arm. “If you want a Warlock so much, why don’t you just ask Jeff?”

Jared sighed. “Jeff’s out, remember? He doesn’t want to play RO anymore. He’s getting old.” Misha looked so surprised at that, that Jared almost felt bad. 

“What? Ragnarok’s awesome. Who’s too old for RO?” Misha said.

“How old are you anyway?” Jared asked, before standing up. “In real life or here?” Misha asked.

“As Misha.” Jared clarified. Who knew how long Misha had been playing as Castiel?

“25. You?” Misha said, grabbing Jared’s shirt to lift himself up. “17.” Jared replied cheerfully. Misha gave a huff. 

“Whatever.”

Jared laughed. “Anyway, look man, we’re going on a personal quest. We’re going to find Dean.” He said. Misha rolled his eyes. “As in Dean Dean? The famous Warlock Dean who has a 99.99% success rate in the highest level quests?”

That forced a laugh out of Jared. “Hey, we have a 99.8% success rate—the highest, I might add, of all Rune Knight and Arch Bishop pairs. And yes, that Dean.”

“He’s known to be very picky.” Misha said doubtfully. Jared grinned, “Well, let’s hope that we’re exactly his type, then.”

Misha sighed and looked like he was thinking it over. Jared waited, tapping his foot a little impatiently.

“Okay fine.” Misha finally said. Jared grinned. “But catch me an Acidus—A Holy one.”

“Are you kidding me? An Acidus can’t be made into a pet!” Jared hissed.

“Too bad. Find a way to make it one.” Misha said snarkily, before turning around to head back to the village.

“Oh, fuck you, Misha!”

\---

March 1, 2020

“What happened to focusing on one mission at a time?” Misha huffed as he finally activated an Epiclesis, effectively healing Jared and damaging the nearby Thanatos Phantoms at the same time.

Jared laughed breathlessly as fire exploded out of the mouth of his Ferus. “Robert needed help!” He said.

“Wanna cast a Eucharista on me?” Jared yelled, using a Wind Cutter on the Thanatos Phantom nearest to him. He grinned as it was knocked back 2 cells into another one. “Want to wait 20 more seconds?” Misha yelled back as he practically danced away from the demons, casting Judex the whole time.

“Not particularly.” Jared said, digging his legs into Sadie, causing her to back up just in time for the two of them not to get hit by a water attack. “Dude, heal yourself!” He called out to Misha once he realized that the redness of Misha’s clothes were from his own blood.

“I’m fine! The Epiclesis did wonders!” Misha sang as he ducked the blast of water. 

Jared laughed, turning away from his partner so he could continue fighting the 6 Thanatos Phantoms left. Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow to the second to the last demon, it healed itself.

“Oh, fuck no!” He yelled exasperatedly.

\---

When they were finally done with the Thanatos Phantoms, they picked up the items it dropped.

“Hey look, a Morrigane's Manteau.” Misha called out. “How much does it sell for again?”

“10.” Jared replied, wrinkling his nose at the bloody branch before dropping it. He didn’t need one.

“So, anyway, it’s been 4 hours since I started playing. I have to drive my younger sister to her friend’s house.” Jared said casually. Misha nodded. “Yeah. I’m going out with my wife in an hour or so. Meet me at the nearest town from here at 8.”

“In the morning?”

Misha grinned and shook his head. “Nope. We’re sleeping in the game, Jay. The sooner we find your Warlock, the better.”

\---

When Jared came back to the game, it was like coming home. He sighed contentedly and looked at the busy town around him before he glanced at the time-keeper that all novices were given once they started a game.

_Real Time= 7:40. Time Spent in Game= 7 seconds_

He huffed out a breath before he glanced at the shops near him. He’d sell a few items while waiting for Misha, he decided. He entered it, preparing himself for the stares that came with being the most famous Rune Knight whose partner was the most famous Archbishop. He stepped in, and the moment he did, a _‘Level 150 Rune Knight Sam has entered.’_ rang throughout the shop. 

He almost laughed when the shop suddenly quieted. The noise started up again when he gave them all bright smiles and practically skipped to the counter.

“Hi.” He said cheerfully to the merchant. She smiled back at him. “What would you like to do today, Sam?” She asked. 

“I just want to sell some things and get back outside for my partner.” He said. She nodded enthusiastically, “What would you want to sell?”

Jared licked his lips and dug in his pocket for a small bag. He gave it the cursory rune and it expanded to its original size. 

“Here.” He drawled, taking out Thanatos Phantom parts out of the bag. The Thanatos Phantom parts which he and Misha had recently acquired in their little quest for Robert. When he fished everything out, he sighed in relief. It wouldn’t be so bulky and heavy to carry around anymore. Also, he wouldn’t have to keep using his ores for resizing his bags.

“How much do I get?” He asked, once he made sure that everything was out aside from his rune ores. She told him the price and he nodded almost distractedly. “Thank you.” He said, giving her a bright smile as he gathered the money. Misha would want it for some Holy stuff. 

He turned around and almost bumped into a girl. She squeaked. “I am so sorry, Sam!” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s totally okay.”

“I just really wanted to talk to you.” She murmured, rubbing her hand over the ore on her right shoulder. _Level 135 Rune Knight Danneel_. A voice echoed in his head. Jared smiled at her brightly.

“Oh. Okay. What do you want to talk about?” He said. Danneel laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I just wondered if maybe, you’d help… train me. Just until level 140, I promise. She said. 

Jared blinked owlishly at her. “It’s just that I made a bet with a friend, and I really don’t have enough money to pay him, so I have to reach level 140 by next week.” She said quickly. Jared smiled. “I’d say no, since Mi—Castiel and I are on a personal quest, but since I know how you feel, sure.” He said, mentally berating himself for almost letting slip Misha’s real name.

She smiled brightly at him.

\---

“I thought you said you wanted a Warlock.” Misha said, tilting his head to the side a bit as he stared at Danneel. Jared laughed, “Well, she needed help, you know? We’re passing through a lot of places that a level 130 can easily manage in—with two level 150s.”

Misha gave him a look and let out an exasperated breath. “Your choice.” He said, and shrugged.

Just as he said that, a Poring bounced up to him. Misha gave it an annoyed look as it tried to bump his leg. He moved his foot out of the way lazily. A white ‘miss’ sign rose above the Poring before it tried to hit him again. 

Misha scowled and grabbed the dagger that he kept in his side just for safety. He stabbed the Poring and it…didn’t die. Misha gave it an odd look and stabbed it again before it could attack him again. This time it died. 

Jared laughed at the outright annoyance in Misha’s features. Misha rolled his eyes and bent down a bit to pick up the crown that the Poring left behind. Just as he touched it, they all froze as they heard a loud ‘Poing, Poing, Poing’ noise right behind them.

They all turned toward it and Jared groaned. “Are you kidding me?” It seemed that Misha killed the Queen Poring. And now Poporings and Angelings and all the other kinds of blobby things that Jared thought he’d never had to fight again bounced right in front of him. 

Danneel immediately went to work, grabbing her spear and stabbing them all. Jared snickered at Misha and set to destroying the little bouncy things. Misha rolled his eyes again.

By the time any Poring that came after them was dead, they had found a safe haven where they could camp. Misha sighed in relief and practically collapsed on the ground. “Get my sleeping bag.” He ordered Jared. Jared rolled his eyes and rummaged around Misha’s bag. He tossed it to him.

“Awesome. Good night.” Misha said, rolling it out and crashing into it. Jared slapped his leg before pulling out his own sleeping bag.

Danneel gave him a confused look. “Um, what? You guys are sleeping in the game?” She asked, frowning slightly. Jared nodded. 

“I told you. We have a private mission to find Dean. Misha thinks that the faster we get it done, the better. You can go back if you want. Meet us at the nearest town.” He told her.

Danneel nodded. “Okay. Good night.” She said slowly, a little unsure. Jared grinned. “Good night.” He yawned, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, Danneel was gone. Jared smiled sleepily before settling into his sleeping bag, sleep taking him.

\---

__  


“Sam.” A voice whispered. Jared blinked up at the sky. He was dreaming in the game, he was sure of it. He turned towards the voice. The source was shrouded in shadows so Jared couldn’t see his features.

“Are you a Warlock?” He asked softly. The figure nodded. “I want to help you in your quest for Dean.” He—Jared was pretty sure it was a he—said. Jared nodded back, a little suspicious.

“Why?” He asked.

The man stepped forward so Jared could see him and Jared’s breath hitched. He was hot. “Because I’m a friend of Dean’s.” He said, shrugging a bit, his own eyes looking Jared over appreciatively. “And besides, it’s my birthday. I like doing good things for my birthday.” He smirked. God, even that was sexy.

“How do you know Castiel and I are looking for Dean?” Jared asked, trying not to make his voice break a bit.

“Because Dean knows you’re looking for him. He wants to meet you halfway. At the Mire Mountains.” He said. Jared nodded, trying not to stare at the chiseled features of the Warlock in front of him. It was hard, considering how attractive the other man was. And the fact that the other man thought the same of him made it harder to control himself.

“That’s not too far. But that’s not halfway of where we thought Dean was.” He said. The Warlock rolled his eyes. 

“Dean’s on a mission, Rune Knight. I thought you had brains behind that brawn.” He drawled. “And the Mire Mountains are halfway of where that mission is and where you are.” He said.

“Are you Texan?” Jared interrupted, because he recognized that intonation. The man looked surprised for a second before he nodded. “And so are you.” He said, musing a bit. He grinned. “That’s cool.”

Jared grinned back. “Yeah. Since you’re helping us, I need to know your name.”

The Warlock hesitated for a moment, before he answered. 

“Jensen.”

\---

“We’re going to the Mire Mountains.” Jared told Misha. Misha raised an eyebrow. “Another mission?”

Jared shook his head. “No. Dean’s at Mire. The Warlock in my dream said so.”

Misha nodded, not even bothering to ask him why a Warlock appeared in his dream. Lately, ever since the creators added that dream trick, Warlocks have been visiting Misha or Jared’s dreams. Wanted to learn how they reached that high. Things like that.

“Really? I thought you were having a wet dream.” Misha mused. Jared flushed. “What makes you say that?” He grumbled. Misha shrugged and looked at Jared’s crotch. “Oh, I don’t know.” He said sarcastically.

“He was hot.” Jared muttered, a little embarrassed at Misha seeing the reaction he had to Jensen.

“Whatever you say, Jay.” Misha said, grinning a bit in amusement. He paused, and then snickered. “Hey, that rhymes.”

Jared scoffed. “Yeah, yeah.”

\---

“So Danneel. This friend who dared you…. What’s his or her name?” Misha asked the Rune Knight. Danneel smirked. “I can’t tell you, sorry. Maybe when I reach level 140.”

“We can take the shortcut?” Jared suggested. “The one with the windy fields? And you know, the Assualters?” Misha winced at the mention of the Assualters. Jared almost laughed, but the memory of getting ambushed by more than 30 Assualters wasn’t fresh in his mind.

“Sure.” Danneel shrugged, unaware of their reminiscing. 

“Let’s go for it.”

\---

Thankfully, by the time they passed the fields and was only a town away from Mire Mountains, Danneel was level 137. And the Assaulters seemed to be avoiding them, funnily enough. Usually, they seemed to enjoy giving both Misha and him Sonic Blows that knocked them back a few cells.

“Do you have a monster repelling thing or what?” Jared asked Danneel, looking around them to see a monster run away. Danneel flushed, “Of course not.”

“Then why’s everything avoiding us?” He whined. “Maybe it’s you.” Misha said boredly. His blessing was wearing off and he seemed tired. 

“You okay?” Jared asked the Archbishop, his focus shifting away from monsters to his partner. Misha nodded. “Yeah. I just really hate sleeping in the game. Makes me even more tired than sleeping in real life.” He said.

Jared rolled his eyes. “It was your idea, you dumbass.” He muttered. Misha shrugged. 

“I did it for you.” 

\---

Jared slept in the game again. And it really wasn’t because he knew Jensen was going to be there. No, not at all.

“So, where are you?” Jensen asked him. Jared turned towards him and smiled. Jensen was lying down on the grass, his chin on his hands. 

“Just a town away from Mire Mountains.” He replied, shrugging a bit. He lifted his head and placed it on his chin, so that the two of them were face to face.

Jensen smiled. “That’s great.” He paused, seeming to think over his words before he continued. “Dean’s been waiting for you.” He said, and grinned.

Jared laughed and nodded. He blinked at the Warlock in front of him, and for one moment, wondered why he was looking for Dean when he already had a very helpful Warlock right in front him. In fact, Jensen was probably high-leved, since he was able to invade Jared’s dreams for long periods of time. He shook that thought out of his head. Dean was the best choice. 

But Jensen was not only funny and well, pretty hot, but the two of them clicked in a way that Jared wasn’t sure he was going to with Dean. 

He licked his lips and Jensen’s eyes flickered down to it, before going back to his eyes. “Hey Jensen… What’s your level?” He asked. Dean was the best choice, but well, he could enjoy being with Jensen and that was the point of playing this game. To enjoy.

Jensen seemed to understand where he was going with that and backed away a bit. “Dean’s the best choice for you, Jared.” He said.

Jared bit his lip and shrugged. “But I like you, you know?” He muttered. Jensen sighed.

“Jared, trust me. Dean will be good for you.” He said softly He suddenly froze. 

“I have to go now.” He said stiffly. Jared blinked, and that millisecond was all it took for Jensen to disappear. Jared sighed, and before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly awake.

Misha was there, above him, a bucket in hand. Jared realized that he was cold and that Misha probably dumped an ice-cold bucket of water on him.

“Sorry Jay, but you wouldn’t wake up.” Misha said casually. “I went to the village to see if Danneel was there, and once I brought her back here, you were still asleep.”

Jared rolled his eyes and got up with a huff. “Fuck you.” He muttered. Misha grinned. 

“Anyway, what did your Warlock tell you?” Misha asked. Jared shrugged. “Not much. We just talked.”

He just rejected me. He refused to say.

\---

They traveled up the Mountains, and oddly, Danneel knew the way even if she claimed to never have been here. Monsters were still avoiding them. In fact, it seemed that monsters didn’t even exist anymore. They were at the top already, and still no sign of Dean. Maybe Jensen was lying.

But then they turned around a corner and there, a lone figure was standing alone, his back to them.

Jared gave it a look, and his breath hitched when that little voice in his head said, _Level 150 Warlock Dean_. Finally.

Then Dean turned around and Jared staggered back at the very familiar features of the Warlock in front of him. It was only confirmed when Danneel tackled him with a loud, “Jensen!”

“W-What? But how?” Jared said, flabbergasted, staring at the two. 

“We’re friends,” Dean--Jensen explained, giving Jared a coy look. “In real life. Not best friends close, but hey, still friends.”

Jared nodded dumbly. “So it was all an act? The level 140 thing?” He asked quietly. Danneel shook her head. “No. Jen over here really dared me to get to level 140 in a week. It just so happens that making sure that you got to where he was staying was part of the dare.”

Misha’s eyes narrowed, “So basically, you’ve been looking after Jared over here through his dreams and Danneel?” 

Jensen nodded, “Totally, yeah.” 

“Is that why it seemed to take so long for her to level up? And why monsters seemed to keep avoiding us?” Misha continued. Jensen and Danneel nodded. She raised her armor a bit to show the mark on her stomach. Jared’s jaw dropped. It was a monster-repelling rune. The monster-repelling rune that Jared and Misha avoided using, because if you left it on too long, it worked a little too well. So well that any monster that saw them would raise its flee percentage to 100% just to get away.

“If I didn’t repel them, then I would have been level 140 since yesterday when we were fighting against the Assaulters. Jen needed me to keep watching over you two.” Danneel said casually, shrugging a bit.

Misha seemed to think that over. “That’s smart.” He finally amended. “Jared needs looking after.” He added. Jared gave him an insulted look and swatted his arm. “Excuse me. Who was the one who fell off a bike and wasn’t allowed to play for months?”

Misha scoffed. “Don’t blur the lines between online and real life. Besides, who was the one who brought down our success rate to 99.77%?”

Jared flushed. “The replacement. He wasn’t as quick as you.” He muttered. Misha smiled smugly. “And who picked the replacement? You.”

Jared huffed. Jensen grinned and leaned towards him. “Don’t tease Jay, Misha. He’s pretty awesome for a 17 year old.” Jensen said. Jared blinked at that. 

“Wait, how old are you?” He said suspiciously. A little horror filled him as he realized that he could have been flirting with a 30-something year old.

“18.” Jensen said cheerfully. Jared relaxed before Jensen grabbed his rune-plated armor to pull him down. Their lips met and Danneel and Misha groaned. 

“I didn’t want to see that.” Danneel muttered to Misha. He nodded.

“Oh shut up. I’ve wanted to do that since my birthday.” Jensen told the two of them, a little exasperated, yet a little fond too.

Jared grinned goofily, allowing the Warlock to pull him back into another kiss.

“Well then, happy birthday.” He murmured against the lips of the newest member of the guild.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to slowly transfer my work here from Livejournal and Fanfiction.net hehe


End file.
